A Past Not Forgotten
by dannysgirl2
Summary: When happens when Jeff Hardy's ex-girlfriend turns out to be Lita's sister?*Epilogue added*
1. The Drive

  
  
This story takes place in September 2001 and Lita is still walking out with BOTH Hardys.  
Also Trish Stratus is walking out with Kurt Angle  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Angel's POV  
  
  I sighed as I sat in traffic tapping my fingers against the   
steering wheel.   
  Let me introduce myself, my name is Angelica Dumas. I'm 23 years   
old and I have a three year old daughter named Amanda, who I raise   
myself, I will talk more about that later. We are on our way to our   
first live WWF event. I usually don't have time to watch it on TV but   
since my sister,Amy is the superstar called LIta, we are going to a   
show nearby our house.  
  My cell phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.  
    "Hello?" I said.  
    " Hey sis, why aren't you guys here yet?", Amy asked.  
I said, " We're stuck in traffic and probably won't get there till   
right before the show starts."  
She said "Okay, you can meet everyone after the show."  
  "Okay, we are starting to move, see ya later," I daid.  
   " Kay, bye"  
  
Just to tell you I have never seen the famous Hardy Boyz, everytime   
I get the chance to watch it, she is in a singles match or a tag   
match with someone else.  
  
  
Amy's POV  
  
"Kay, bye," I said as I walked into my and the Hardys' locker room.  
"Who was that?", asked Matt.  
"Oh, that was my sister Angel.She's coming tonight," I said   
excitedly.  
"Your sister's name is Angel?," asked Jeff with disbelief.  
"No, ectually her name is Angelica but everyone calls her Angel."  
"How come we haven't met her before,?" asked Matt.  
I said,"It's her first WWF event."  
Jeff asked," okay, so when are we going to meet her?"  
"After the show, she is stuck in traffic," I answered  
  
Jeff's POV  
I couldn't wait to meet Amy's sister. Matt and I used to know a girl   
named Angel but we lost touch after we joined the WWF. We continued   
talking about her till we got our cue to go out into the arena. We   
did our usually rountine, me dancing to the beat and Matt and Amt   
flashing the Hardy guns. As we made our way down the ramp, I felt a   
pair of eyes looking at me. I know what you may be thinking, of   
course there are people looking at you, you're on national TV. But I   
felt a pair of eyes I knew I had seen before. I quickly scanned the   
arena looking for people I knew and when I finally found that person   
looking at me, I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
Angel's POV  
As an another entrance music hit, the whole arena went up in screams.  
During this, I asked the person sitting next to who it was coming out   
and she said the Hardys and Lita. I got a really big smile on my   
face. But when I saw the people she was coming out with, my smile   
disappeared and my jaw dropped.  
  



	2. A Shock

Chapter 2  
Angel's POV  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized who my sister was   
walking out with. I had realized who they were the second she saw   
them except for their hair which threw me off a little.  
  
It was Matt and Jeff! I had lived next door to them for three years   
after I returned from being a forgein exchange student. I had dated   
Jeff for all three years but one day he told me that Matt who was my   
best friend and him were leaving that day to go to a training camp   
for the WWF. And I hasn't seen them since. And to top all the other   
things off, a few weeks later I found out that I was having a baby   
and Jeff doesn't know to this very day.  
  
I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw Amy waving at me and I   
quickly waved back.  
  
1 hour later-  
  
The show had just ended and Amanda & I were making our way backstage   
to see Amy. As soon as we got there, we ran into Joinie and JP who I   
have met before. After sending Amanda with them,I contiued my quest   
to find my sister.  
  
Jeff's POV  
I was standing backstage with my brother & Amy trying to explain why   
I had not been paying that much attention to the match when I   
realized Amy wasn't paying much attention to me. She was looking at   
someone and then she smiled & opened her arms. Her arms were quickly   
filled with the body of a blonde girl and when the girl turned around   
with a smile on her face,  I was shocked to see that beautiful face I   
had longed to see so many times in the past couple of years and that   
I had seen tonight. But I was dumbfounded when Amy said," Guys, meet   
my sister, Angel."  



	3. A Reunion

Chapter 3  
Angel's POV  
  
I had a big smile on my face as Amy introduced me or reintroduced. I   
loved seeing their shocked expressions when they realized who I was.   
I walked over to Matt and said," Hey Mattie, long time no see."  
He replied "Angie?" in a shocked tone. I nodded my head and he   
engulfed me into a   
huge hug and said, " Oh my god, I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too,"I said as he let go of me. I walked over to Jeff,   
stuck out my hand,and said "Jeff" in a robot voice.   
Matt said," Whoa, Angie, why aren't you happy to see Jeff?"  
  
"Well, Matt, let's bring out the past. How would you feel if you were   
dating someone for 3 years and then one day they tell you that they   
and your best friend were leaving you to wrestle?"I asked.  
  
He said, " Wait, Jeff, you didn't tell her till the day we left?"  
Jeff just kept staring at me.   
"Plus", I said," I have one more reason to be mad at him."  
"And that would be?'"  
"Wait, you three all knew each other before this?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yep", I said," I lived next door to Matt&Jeff for 3 years before   
they left."  
  
I heard someone yell"Amy!" and I turned as well as Amy & the Hardys   
to see Amanda running towards us.  
"Great timing", I thought.  
She ran right into Amy's arms who spun her around.  
  
"Amy, you didn't tell us you had another sister," Matt said with a   
smile.  
But he was really thinking that this little girl looked a lot like   
Jeff.  
"She isn't my___," Amy said before I interputed.  
"Amy, can I have her please?"  
"Sure"  
  
"Amanda, where is JP and Joinie?'" I asked.  
" I ran away because JP was chasing me," Amanda said.  
  
I looked up and saw Joinie and JP looking for her and I waved and   
they saw me and left.  
I turned back to amy and the guys and said,"Guys, I would like you to   
meet my daughter Amanda."  
  



	4. A Daughter?

Chapter 4  
Jeff's POV  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Did she just say daughter?  
"Daughter?" I repeated.  
  
Angel replied," Well Jeff, it's great to see that you can do   
something but stare at me and yes I said daughter, she's three years   
old."  
"She's only three?" Matt asked.  
" Yeah," Angel replied.  
At that time, I was thinking of how this beautiful girl could be my   
daughter if she was only three.  
  
  
  
Angel's POV  
  
And just when I thought the conversion was over, Amanda jumped down   
from my arms and ran over to Jeff. She pulled on his pant leg and   
said"Pick me up.". He did as told and she asked, "How did you get   
your hair that color?"  
  
Jeff said, " I had it dyed maybe we can have your hair colored too."  
"Sure, daddy," she said.   
I almost fell over when Jeff looked at me bewildered.   
I quickly recovered and said  
"Don't mind her, she calls every guy that, may I have her please?"  
Jeff said,"Sure."  
" Now Amanda, what did I tell you about your dad," I asked.  
Amanda answered " That he had to move because of his job when I was a   
baby and that he loves me."  
I answered,"And I love you too."  
"I love you too, Mommy."  
  
Amy then said" How about we go to our locker room?"  
"Sure," Matt said.  
  
When we got to the lcoker room and sat down I asked,"Do you guys want   
to know Amanda's full name?"  
"Sure"  
"Amanda?'" I said.  
  
"My name is Amanda Moore Dumas," Amanda said with a smile satisfied   
with herself.  
"You named her Moore?" Matt asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Oh course, I named her after my best friend." After a hug, Stacie   
(The Kat) came in and offered to do something to Amanda's hair.  
After Amanda going with her, there was a knock on the door and Jeff   
yelled "Come in."  
The person walked into the door and was about to say something but   
when he saw me a big smile came on his face.  
I was shocked too, I asked,"Jay-Jay?"  
He nodded and I ran into his opem arms.  
  



	5. The Kiss

Chapter 5  
Angel's POV  
  
  
       I was so shocked to see Jason there.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"I work here," he said, "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I'm visiting my sister, Amy,"I said.  
"Amy is your sister?!! he exclaimed.  
  
At that moment, Amanda ran back into the room and when she saw Jason,   
she shierked," Uncle Jay!" and ran into Jason's arms who had a HUGE   
smile on his face.  
"So you guys know each other too", Matt asked," Are you two a couple?"  
"Eeeh", I said " You guys know that I lived in Canada a year before   
I  moved to North Carolina, right?"  
"Yeah", they all answered in unison.  
"Well", I said," I lived with a family when I was there and their   
names were the Copelands."  
"Oh" Matt said.  
"And we aren't a couple", I added.  
Jason also added, "And we ran into a few months ago, so we have kept   
in touch ever since."  
"But", I said," He didn't tell me he was in the WWF."  
"Sorry", he said with a sheepish look on his face.  
" Is Adam around?" I asked.  
He answered, "Actually he waiting for me now, want to play a joke on   
him?"  
I said "If you knew me any better, you won't have asked."  
  
A few minutes later, the plan was set. Jason was going to bring Adam   
into the Hardys' locker room. Then he was going to say he forgot   
something and leave. Then I was going to make my entrance. I was   
going to walk in the room and pretend not to know him and introduce   
myself. We also had something else planned but what can i say a girl   
has to have a few secrets.  
       I quietly waited in the locker room next door to the Hardys'   
and  waited for my cue. I heard Jason say," I'm going to get a drink."  
       He walked out of the locker room and knocked on the door of   
the one I was in. I walked out and opened the Hardys' door. I walked   
across the room and grabbed Jeff's bag. Bad mistake I know realized   
becuase there was a poem in it and it was about me. Details about   
that later.  
       I quickly recovered and looked up at Adam who was staring at   
me. I pretended to  just have noticed him and I walked over near him.  
I said," Hi, I'm Angel Dumas, Amy's sister and you are?"  
  
Adam realized who I was and  tried to hug me but before he could Jeff   
came in the room. I darted around Adam and jumped into Jeff's arms. I   
said," Hey, baby!"  
" Hey, sweetie, what's going on?"  
"Nothing, just waiting for you."  
Adam interputed our conversion by saying, " Baby, Sweetie? What's   
going on with you two?"  
"Oh, hi Adam, i didn't see you in here," Jeff said," Have you met my   
girlfriend, Angel?"  
" Angel's your girlfriend!?" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah", I said right before i kissed Jeff. It was just supposed a   
simple kiss. We were going to kiss till Matt, Angel, Amy, and Jason   
ran into the room and yelled"Got ya!"  
But we continued to kiss, WAY past then.  
  
A few minutes later, we finally stopped kissing.  
Matt asked,"What the hell was that?"  
"I have no clue.," I said as Jeff and I stared at each other. It was   
like we couldn't take our eyes off each other.  
  
Did we still have feelings for each other?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Surprise

  Chapter 6  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it, what had just happened. Had I just kissed Angel? I knew I had to kiss her but not that way. I kept staring at her, I couldn't peel my eyes away.  
  
Angel's POV  
  
The uncomfortable silence was ended when Amy spoke up, " How about we go back to our hotel?"  
"Amanda and I will go home too," I said.  
"I'll call you in the morning because we have another show here tomorrow."  
"Okay."  
As Amanda and I walked out the door, I stole one last glance at Jeff and he was still staring at me.  
  
The Next Morning-  
  
I was making Mandy breakfast the next morning when the telephone ran, it was Amy.  
"We're going to the arena early to practice, do you guys want to come?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" I heard a beep meaning there was another call. "Hold on, there's another call."  
"Kay"  
"Hello?" It was Mrs. Brookes reminding me that she would be there in an half an hour to pick up Amanda. After saying goodbye to her, I clicked back to Amy.  
"Well, it's only going to be me, Mandy has a playdate."  
"Okay, we will pick you up in half an hour."  
"Okay, bye."  
  
After getting Amanda dressed and out the door, I pulled on my red sweatpants with the blue stripe down the side and my dark blue t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and pulled on my coat. As I walked downstairs, the doorbell rang.  
I walked outside with Amy and jumped in the car.   
We talked as we drove to the arena.   
I asked," Do you think anyone would mind if I practiced too?"  
"No, they won't, everyone who wants to try is allowed."  
We then finally reached the arena. We stopped by their locker room and dropped off their bags. We then made our way to the ring. The ring was completely empty.  
"I guess we are a little early," Jeff said.  
"Funny"  
"How about I practice now?" I asked.  
"Sure"  
"Jeff, want to be my practice dummy," I asked  
"Are u calling me a dummy?"  
We got down to business. Well, at least I did.  
I did all the Hardys moves and some of Litas too. But I surprised Amy when I excited the perfect Swanton Bomb. As I stood up and helped Jeff up, I was greeted with applause. I looked around the ring to see all the WWF superstars. As Jeff was helping me out of the ring, Vince McMahon himself came up to us.  
He said, " Hello, Jeff. Will you please me to this impressive young women here?"  
"Vince, this is Angelica Dumas, Amy's sister."  
Vince then asked," how did you learn all those moves?"  
'Well sir, I have known Matt and Jeff longer than Amy has. In fact, I spent most of high school with them. As for the moves, I helped them create them.  
"Can we meet in my office in an half an hour? I would like to discuss something with you."  
"Sure," I said with excitement in my voice.  
I was wondering what would Vince McMahon want to discuss with me?  
  
  



	7. The Signing

  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Angel's POV  
  
My palms were sweaty as I walked down the hall to Mr. McMahon's office. I knocked and I heard him yell, "Come in!" I walked in and said, "Hello, Mr. McMahon."  
"Please call me Vince," he said, "Please sit down."  
I sat down and he said, "You must be wondering why I asked you to come here."  
"The thought crossed my mind."  
"To be brief, I would like to offer you a contract with the WWF."  
"Normally, I would say yes right away but I just want to ask you this, I'm a single mom with a three year old daughter. Would she be able to travel with me?"  
"Oh, course mine of the superstars do so she will have others to play with."  
"Then I will greatly accept the contract."  
"Great! I was thinking of putting you with the Hardys and Amy. I think you'll feud with Trish and I might put you into an angle with Jeff, since you can both do swanton bombs. But we'll get into detail later."  
"Okay"  
"Hope about a meeting with just Jeff and you tomorrow, say about 11:00?"  
"Sure, I'll tell him"  
"Welcome to the WWF" was the next thing I heard after I read and signed the contract. I was overjoyed.  
  
  
After leaving Vince's office, I ran all the way to the locker room. I bursted through the doors and everyone looked at me.  
"So what did Vince want," Matt asked.  
"Oh, nothing really except you are looking at the newest WWF superstar!"  
I have never seen a group of more excited people. After the biggest group hug I've ever been in, I said, "Jeff Vince wants to see just you and me in his office tomorrow at 11."  
"Why?"  
"Just a storyline idea."  
"Hey guys, I just thought of something."  
"That's a first," said Matt.  
"Whatever, do you guys want to come over to my house for dinner?"  
"Sure," everyone said.  
After deciding which cars people would go in and giving out directions, I was in a car with Matt, Jeff, and Amy.  
We were on our way to pick Amanda up. I made everyone stay in the car because the Brookes are HUGE WWF fans.  
  
We finally got home and I went upstairs to change out of my sweaty clothes.  
As I was walking down the stairs, I tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs. I felt myself land and the next thing I saw was blackness.  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
We were all talking in the living room when I heard a big BANG! We ran into the hallway to see Angel laying at the bottom of the stairs, not moving.  
I ran over and said, "Guys, we have to get her to the hospital."  
  
The End... For Now!  
  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll post more soon.  



	8. A Decision

  
Chapter 8  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
I knelt down next to Angel and carefully picked her up. She literally crumbed to my side and whispered,"Jeffy"  
I then stood up and carried her over to the car and Amy opened the door for me. I tried to lay Angel down but she wouldn't let go of me so i went into the car with her in my arms.  
  
Amy's POV  
  
When the car stopped at a read light, I turned slightly in my seat and looked at Angel and Jeff.  
  
Angel's head was in Jeff's lap and he was absently stroking it.  
  
"Hey Matt", I whispered," Look at them."  
  
Matt turned and looked at them, a smile came across his face.  
  
He whispered back to me,"They look like they did when they were a couple, never apart"  
  
"I would kill to have them as a couple", I whispered," Or maybe, i won't."  
  
Jeff 's POV  
On the way to the hospital, I wondering what Matt and Amy were whispering about.  
But that thought flew out of my mind, when we reached the hospital.  
I jumped out of the car with Angel in my arms.  
A doctor and a nurse ran over to me.   
"What happened to her, sir?" One asked  
"She fell down the stairs then didn't respond right after this"I said  
"Thank you"  
  
And with that, they wheeled her away and Amy & Matt walked in.  
And to them I said, "They took her to check her over"  
We sat down in those uncomfortable hospital chairs and waited.  
Finally the doctor came out and said to us  
"Your friend will be just fine, she just has a mild concussion. You may visit her now."  
" You guys go in now,I'm going to call Jason and Adam." Jeff said  
"You 're sure?" Amy asked.  
"Yep"  
  
  
Minutes later-  
Angel's POV  
  
"What happened?" I asked Amy.  
"You fell down the stairs, you only let Jeff touch you and you have a mild concussion."  
"I only let Jeff touch me?" i asked   
"Yeah"  
  
And with that statement, I decided to tell everyone who Mandy's father was, my deepest, darkest secret.  
  
  
The End............For Now!  
  



	9. The Truth

  
  
Chapter 9  
Angel's POV  
  
After checking out of the hospital, we finally returned home. Jeff helped me up to my room. After he helped me lay down on my bed, he turned to leave.  
"Wait, Jeff", I said,"Stay please, I need to talk to you."  
"Okay, about what?" he asked.  
"First, can you go to my dresser and get the photo album?" I asked  
"Sure" He walked over and picked it up and carried it over the bed. He placed it  
on the bed and stood there.  
Angel picked the book up and said to Jeff, "Oh come on and sit down. I don't bite."  
Jeff laughed and sat down on the bed next to me.  
I opened the album and for the next 30 minutes, I showed him pictures of Amanda from me being pregnant with her till this year. I finally closed the book of photos.  
  
Jeff had something on his mind so he asked, "Why did u show me all those pictures of Amanda as a baby and growing up?"  
  
I took a deep breath and said, "I showed you those pictures because you are Amanda's father.  
  
Jeff looked shocked just sitting there, but his shocked face expression vanished and was now replaced with anger.  
  
  
The End for Now  
  



	10. Leaving

Please visit my site- www.geocities.com/jeet242  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!" Jeff yelled while tears streamed down his face. But he wasn't the only one crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff", she said," I didn't know till after you left and then I didn't want to ruin your career."  
  
"Bull shit, Angelica," Jeff said ,"It won't have ruined my career, you were just afraid."  
  
"I can't take this anymore," he said and he ran downstairs and out of the house.  
  
  
Jason's POV  
We were sitting and talking in the living room when we heard Jeff yell something, then minutes later run past us with a face full of anger and tears streaming down his face.  
  
After he ran out and slammed the door, we could hear Angel upstairs sobbing, we all ran upstairs but I reached her first. She was laying on her bed crying her heart out. I picked her up in my arms and said, "What happened?"  
  
"I finally told him Jason, I told him and he got angry. VERY angry", She said sobbing. I didn't know what to do so i just let her cry till there were no tears left in.  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY-  
Angel was sitting outside Mr. McMahon office at the next arena they were at.  
Finally she was called in his office.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, I have some personal problems right now and I was wondering since I haven't debuted yet," Can I have a break for a while?" Angel asked.  
  
The End For Now  



	11. The Return

**Please visit my site- www.geocities.com/jeet242  
  
Chapter 11- Oh for effect , you'll need N Sync's song, "Gone"  
  
4 MONTHS LATER-  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
I sit in my car driving to another arena, my girlfriend Tiffany sitting next to me, when a song came on the radio, I hate this song , it reminds me of my situtation with Angel.  
  
**_{There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
Left me alone  
I remember what you said to me  
You were acting so strange  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said  
To make you turn away?  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
If I could just find a way  
To make it so that you were right here  
But right now..  
  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains..  
  
You're gone..  
You're gone..  
Baby you're gone  
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're...  
  
I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know?  
Time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life without you  
and maybe I could change my every day   
But baby I don't want to   
  
So I'll just hang around  
and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
and I know in my heart  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do  
  
Yeeaah....  
  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I Drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
  
You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone...you're gone.. you're....  
Gone_  
  
Ohhh...  
  
Oh what'll I do  
If I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Baby where will I be  
We are apart  
Am I still in your heart?   
Baby why don't you see?  
That I need you here with me  
Oohhh...  
  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
  
Been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains  
  
You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone  
Gone  
You're gone..  
  
But the truth remains  
You're...}**  
  
**God, how i miss her. It just isn't the same with her not here. I finally got to the areana. I carefully shook my girlfriend who had been asleep.   
"What?" she asked sleepily.  
"Come on, we at the arena."  
  
Angel's POV  
  
It's so great to be back. I've missed everyone a lot. To tell u some important news, I told Amanda who her father was. She was a little mad but Shannon comforted her after it. On to some important news, I currently have a boyfriend. I've known him since I dated Jeff and i ran into him when I had just gotten home. We went on a date and have been together ever since. It's great for Amanda to have a male figure.  
  
Shannon, Mandy, and I had just walked into the arena when I heard Steph yell out, "Angel!" Stephaine and I have become friends, she isn't a spoiled brat like she acts on tv.  
  
"Hey Steph, what's up?" I asked  
"Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" she asked.  
"Sure", we walked away from my family, "What's up?" I asked.  
" I just wanted to tell you that Jeff has a girlfriend now, she's ur replacement and she's only in the WWF till u make ur debut."  
"That's great!' I said. Steph seemed surprised by my cheerfulness.  
"But Angel, she's a bitch! She walkes around like she ownes the place and she has Jeff wrapped around her finger! You gotta knock some sense into him! PLEASE!" she begged.  
"I'll probably help u , but i have to meet her first okay?" I said.  
"Okay" she said.  
"I'm going to find Shannon, okay?"  
"Sure"  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
When we walked into the arena, everyone had smiles on their faces and they seemed cheerful.  
I spotted Matt walking down the hallway with a big smile on his face.  
I stopped him and asked," What's going on? Why is everyone so happy?"  
Matt looked suprised and said,"You don't know?"  
"I don't know what?"  
"Angel's back today!'  
"SHE WHAT!?  
I was shocked.   
But then my girlfriend, Tiffany said something.   
" So what's the big deal? It's not like she has done anything yet!"  
Matt smiled," Do u know what this means Tiffany you're out of a job!"  
"WHAT?!" she yelled.  
Matt said, " Didn't you read ur contract before u signed it? It says on it ur only part of the WWF till Angel comes back and well she's back!" he smiled smugly.  
In cause u haven't figured it out yet, Matt doesn't like Tiffany that much. Not a lot of people do, I can't figure out why.  
  
After talking for another minute, Tiffany went to talk to somone and i contined on my quest for our locker room. I was almost there when i spotted someone familar.   
  
"Hey, Shannon!" I called out. He saw me and jogged down the hall towards me.  
"Hey man, what's up?" he asked.  
"Nothing, what are u doing here?"  
But before Shannon could answer, two arms went around his waist and a head sat on his shoulder.  
Angel said," He's here to to support me, his girlfriend."  
  
  
  



	12. The Plan

**Please visit my site- www.geocities.com/jeet242  
  
Chapter 12  
Jeff's POV  
  
I was shocked for a minute but I took it all in stride. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could I heard Tiffany yell, "Jeffy!"  
  
Angel's POV  
  
Have you ever heard nails on a chalkboard? That's what Tiffany sounded like when she yelled. And when she called him that, I saw Jeff winced for I am the one was he allowes or allowed to call him that.  
Tiffany kissed Jeff quickly and turned to look at Shannon and I.  
She sneered at me and said, "Who are you?"  
"This is Shannon, my boyfriend, and I'm Angel and I would most like you to take ur bitchy attuide out the door because your soon going to be following it."  
I now know what Stephanie mean.  
By that time, Matt, Amy, and Steph had joined the group, and everyone but Jeff and Tiffany were trying hard not to laugh.  
'What do u mean by that?"Tiffany asked in a bitchy tone.  
"Oh, guys she doesn't know," I pretending to give the guys a sad glance," Just read ur contract very closely and u'll know what i mean. Now if u'll excuse me, I have to go find my daughter. Bye guys." I turned to walk away but Shannon's voice stopped me. "Wait, Ang"  
"Yeah" i said as I turned.  
He pointed to his lips and said sweetly, "Lay one on me."  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
God, I almost threw up when Shannon said that and i was sure to when Angel kissed him on the lips then smiled evily, "Oh" She said," I'll do more than lay one on u, I'll..." she said as she procedded to whisper something in his ear. Shannon 's eyes bulged almost out of his head and he yelled while grabbing her hand," Oh gotta go guys , Bye!" Then pulled Angel who was smiling down the hall.  
Everyone else laughed at how bad Shannon was whipped. I heard Tiffany whisper, "Slut"  
'Excuse Me?" I said, " What did u say?"  
" God, Jeff first she has a daughter and now u know what's she doing now."  
"Tiffany you don't know her at all, just leave her alone. Let's go get changed."  
  
The next day-  
  
I was talking to one of my friends from back home and I mentioned Tiffany to him. God how I hate her,. Eariler today when I first arrived at the arena, she had the nerve to threatned me. She said I coulndn't go anywhere never Jeff  
or she'll tell everyone who Amanda's father was.   
When to make my converison with my friend even better, he asked what she looked like and when i said the girl with Matt, Jeff, and Amy, he told me something very interesting.  
I knew I had to tell Jeff what he told me but I bet he won't believe me.  
Later on the day, I was getting digusted about how Jeff followed Tiffany around like a puppy dog. I decided to comment on it.  
"Hey Matt," I said  
"What"  
"What does cream and Jeff have in commom?" I asked  
"What?"  
"They 're both whipped," I joked. Our whole group of friends cracked up laughing and across the room, Jeff and Tiffany looked over at us with werid expressions on thier faces.  
I walked over to them.  
"Hey Jeff," I said, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
"Sure"  
  
We walked over to a corner of the room and I said,"Um I don't know how to tell u this but..." I whispered something into his ear.  
"Angel, stop lying! Tiffany would never do that." He almost yelled.  
"Fine don't believe me, but my friend is sending me a tape of it and I'll prove it to you." I said angrily before I stomped away.  
  
A Few Days Later-  
  
I finally recieved the tape from my friend. I made several copies of it and I sent one to Jeff.   
Later on in the day, I recieved a phone call from Jeff.  
"I got ur tape, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." he whispered.  
"It's okay Jeff, are u okay?"   
" I'm okay, I guess."  
"I got something to care you up!" I said  
"What?", He asked  
"I've got a plan......"  
**


	13. The Debut

Chapter 13  
Angel's POV  
  
We sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news on Amanda's condition. While playing around in the ring, she had fallen and hurt her arm. So we took her to the hospital and we are now waiting for the word on her arm. I was worried but now as worried as Jeff. He was pacing around the room.  
  
Jeff's POV  
God, how did I let Mandy fall? I should have not let that happen. And now, god I'm worried. As I pace in the waiting room, I hope that Angel doesn't blame me. As I'm pacing, I notice strange looks on Amy and Matt's faces.  
I stop and ask, "What?"  
"Jeff, why are you so worried about Amanda?" Amy asked as Matt nodded.  
I mumbled under my breath, " isn't a father allowed to worry about his daughter?"  
"What, Jeff?" Matt asked.  
I yelled, " I said isn't a father allowed to worry abut his daughter?" I continued looking at their shocked faces," Yeah, that's right, I'm Amanda's father. And is all my fault that she's here," I said as I began to cry.  
  
Angel's POV  
I walked up to Jeff and pulled him into a hug. He continued to cry into my shoulder and I rocked both of us back and forth as I said, "shh, Jeff don't cry this isn't your fault, it was an accident, I don't blame you and neither will Mandy."  
  
A minute or two later, I pulled back when I heard Jeff's tears stop, I squeezed both of his hands and asked, "Are you okay?"  
He nodded and asked, " Are you sure Mandy doesn't blame me?"  
I said with a smile, "Oh course, not why would she blame her precious daddy?"   
He cracked a smile and I smiled at him too. Amy and Matt watched in amazement as Angel got Jeff from sad to happy in a span of a minute. Their chemistry was amazing to watch in the act.   
Their amazement was ended when a doctor walked into the waiting room. He announced, "Amanda should be fine, she has a sprained wrist and that is it."  
"Thank god!" Jeff said as he and Angel hugged.   
  
  
The Next Day-  
  
Mandy, Shan, and I walked into the arena together. We walked into the main room where most of the wrestlers were hanging out. Before I realized it, Tiffany strutted up to me and exclaimed, "You, bitch! What is wrong with you?"   
"What's wrong with me? More like what's wrong with you? Before you even try to suggest it, I'm not trying to steal Jeff from you! I'm perfectly happy with what's going on in my life now!" I yelled back at her.  
"Well, stay away from Jeff, or I'll tell everyone your secret!" she yelled again.  
"Oh what secret? Everyone already knows that Jeff is Amanda's dad!" I yelled," But I can everyone your secret!"  
"What secret?" she said as she tried to look surprised.  
"You know what I'm talking about", I said as I walked over to the TV and slipped a tape in the VCR.  
"Shannon," I said, "Cover Mandy's ears and eyes."  
I waited till he did and I hit play and up came Tiffany starring in her own porno.  
"Well, look at that" I said.  
Tiffany yelled, " That doesn't mean anything!"  
Jeff spoke up, "It does mean that I'm breaking up with you."  
I added, "Also you should read your contract more carefully, on it, it says you're only in the WWF till Angelica Dumas comes back, and look here I am."  
I looked at her disgusted and Shannon, Mandy, and I left the room.  
  
  
Later that Night-  
  
Angel (played by Tiffany for now), Lita, and the Hardys came down to the ring. They had a tough match and before they could leave the ring, the real Angel's theme music played. To make the role better, her theme music was "I'm Real", by J-Lo. She came out onto the stage and walked down to and into the ring. She looked awesome. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a skirt that was baby blue and had "Angel" written on it with silver rhinestones.  
The crowd around her was watching in confusion.   
Matt called for a mic and asked, "Who are you?"  
Angel grabbed herself a mic and asked, "What you guys don't recognize me? Then again you believe her when she said she was me."  
Jeff then asked, "What are you talking about?"  
She answered, "I'm the real Angel, this little bitch lied, I have proof unlike her."  
She held up her birth certificate, and said," This is my birth certificate that reads Angel Dumas."  
She looked towards the Titan Tron and waited till a picture of her and Lita a few years ago.  
"That's a picture that was taken about 2 years ago after seeing my sister for the first time in 5 years."  
Another picture came up; it was of Matt, Jeff, and her in Omega. "That's a picture of Matt, Jeff and I from Omega.   
A last picture came up, it was of her and Jeff staring into each other's eyes and holding hands.   
"That's a picture of when Jeff and I were a couple a few years ago."  
She looked over at Jeff and said, "You had the real stuff then it went away, you got a phony girl, but did you ever imagine the real stuff would come back looking this good?" and she twirled around to the cheers of the crowd. You see, the crowd didn't really like the fake Angel; they only didn't boo her because of the Hardys and Lita.  
Her music played again and she had to keep herself from laughing at the look on Jeff's face. She walked up to the top of the ramp and paused, her music cut.   
She had another paper in her hand, and she said, "Oh, and by the way, after I went to Mr. McMahon about this and showed my proof, he gave me this, the fake Angel's contract and he told me to do this."  
She ripped the paper into tiny pieces and threw them up into the air.  
She then said, "Oh and before I go, I have one more thing I want to show you." Mandy walked out on the stage dressed in jeans and a pretty tank top.  
"This is a symbol of the love Jeff and I had towards each other, this is our four year old daughter, Amanda."  
And with that, she took Amanda's hand and walked off the stage to the cheers of the audience.  
  
End Chapter  
  
  



	14. Love will find a way

**Chapter 14  
  
Angel's POV  
  
3 weeks later-  
  
I walked thru the arena deep in thought, I was very worried about Jeff, he's been acting really depressed ever since he broke up with Tiffany. He hasn't been acting like his normal upbeat self for a while. After thinking for a while I decided that I would talk to him tonight after the show.  
  
Talking about my character, Angel. It's been great so far. After my debut, I have had a few matches and I've helped the Hardys and Lita a little bit but I haven't become an official member of Team Xtreme yet. We are just waiting for the perfect timing and crowd reaction.   
  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
I walked into the arena with a big smile on my face, just can't wait to start the day----  
  
Wait a minute, you're not buying this at all are you?  
  
So, I have been down lately, but it's not because of my breakup with Tiffany.  
  
It's because I love Angel.  
  
And I can't be with her because she's happy with Shannon.  
So I'm bummed.  
  
But life gets better as it goes on, doesn't it?  
  
  
Later on that night-  
Angel's POV  
  
It was time to talk to Jeff, I had asked to talk to him after his match, and his match had ended 15 minutes ago  
There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Jeff, we were still at the arena.  
I opened the door and let him in. We both sat down.   
I said," Jeff, I've worried about you ever since you broke up with Tiffany, you've been acting strange, are you okay?"  
He said," Actually, I'm not and its' not because of Tiffany."  
"Then what?" I asked.  
" It's because I realized something," he said," I love you, Angel. That's why I'm depressed because you're happy with Shannon and I have no one." And with that, he ran out the door and slammed it.  
  
I just stared at the door till Shannon came in, I think it was about 15 minutes later.  
He said," What's the matter, Angel?"  
In a whisper I said, "Jeff loves me. And I think I love him."  
Shannon took a breath and said, "Then go be with him, I know you two are meant to be."  
I stood up and said, "Thanks Shannon and while we're talking about this, go for it with Steph, I know you like her."  
He looked at me with suprise and then he nodded. I walked out of his locker room.  
  
  
Right After the Show is Over-  
Parking Lot  
  
Angel's POV  
  
As I walked out the door, I saw Jeff sitting on the curb with his head in his hands,  
I walked over to him with my discman in my hands and sat down.  
  
"Hey Jeff" I said.  
He looked up at me and softly said, "hey"  
"here" i said and i handed him my discman.  
He looked at it and said,"What am I supoosed to do with this?"  
"Just listen to track 11 and you 'll know how I feel." I said.  
He turned the discman and went to track 11 and listened.  
  
  
**_{...... No one ever said that  
Love was gonna be easy  
Gotta take the ups and downs  
The in-betweens  
If you take this journey  
Gotta give yourself completely   
Never let nobody ever step on a dream  
You better stop   
Listen to these words I say   
You better stop   
Don't you throw this good thing away  
no no  
Put your trust in me   
And I'll make you see   
  
CHORUS:  
  
No the rain wont last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow   
Say good-bye to tears and sorrow   
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way   
Somebody tried to tell me love don't last forever  
Said it only happens in your wildest dreams   
After all is said and done  
We're still here together   
Never listen to the lies and jealousy  
You better stop   
Don't you let them turn you around  
You better stop  
Hang onto this love that we've found   
Nothing that they say   
Can stand in our way   
  
(Chorus)  
I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it baby  
I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it baby  
Try  
Listen to these words  
That I say  
Try  
Don't you throw  
This good thing away  
No  
Put your trust in me  
And I'll make you see  
  
(Chorus 2X)  
  
I want you  
I need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's real  
Just show it   
I want youI need you  
You know that I  
Believe you  
We got it  
You know it  
So if it's really  
  
Just show it..........}_  
  
Jeff had tears in his eyes as the song ended. He wiped them away and stood up. He held his hand out and pulled me up too.  
"So, you love me?" he asked.  
I nodded and he smiled a very big grin.  
"Good," he said, " I love you too."  
And we kissed as our audience of WWF superstars clapped in the background.  
  
End Chapter  
End Story  
  
Hey guys, the epilogue is next then the sequel! Please review and send feedback! By the way , the song in the story is "Love Will Find a Way" By Christina Aguilera.  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Epilogue

**   
Epilogue  
  
1 and a half years later-  
Narrator's POV (me!)  
  
Matt, Amy and Jeff slammed their car doors shut and quietly entered Jeff and Angel's house.  
Jeff said," Wait here, I'm going to check the bedroom."  
He walked quietly up the stairs and opened the door to his and Angel's bedroom and opened the door to the most beautiful sight in the world.  
  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
I opened our bedroom door to see Angel asleep with her arms around Amanda who had her arms around Justin, the newest addition to our family. I quietly walked over to bed and laid down on it, next to Angel. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. I thought back to what had happened over the past year and a half.  
  
Flashback-4 months ago  
Angel is walking down the aisle looking beautiful in a white dress, her pregnant belly showing a little bit as she walked toward me. Her father gave me her hand and I whispered in her ear, "I've never seen you looking as beautiful as you do right now."   
She blushed at the comment and smiled at me. We turned to the minister and these words came out of his mouth.  
  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to the joining of Jeff and Angel...."  
  
  
Flashback-2 months later  
"Come on Angel" I said as she pushed with all her might.  
"I hate you, Jeff Hardy! You're never touching me again!" she yelled.  
"I love you, Angel Hardy!"  
  
4 hours later, our family was filled with joy when Justin Alexander Hardy came into the world.   
  
  
Back to the Present- Narrator's POV  
  
Jeff smiled and tighten his arms around Angel and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
By this time, Matt and Amy had come upstairs to see where everyone was.  
  
They saw the site in front of them and smiled at each other. Amy grabbed a camera of Angel's makeup table and snapped a few pictures of this happy family.   
  
She looked over at Matt and smiled, she looked over at the bed again, then at Matt again quickly then away.  
  
Matt looked away from the bed and looked at Amy and when she turned to look at him again, he quickly turned his head and blushed.  
  
Oh, what a beautiful thing waiting to happen.  
  
  
Yeah, my first story is finally completed!!!!! Look out for the sequel soon! It's called Dreaming of You. And a little hint-it has to do with the little scene at the end of the story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
